Refuge
by SunnseanicArts
Summary: kiddy!Saints. Connor & Murphy live with their Ma and stepfather Peter Mills in a small town in Massachusetts. Only problem? Peter is trying everything to seperate the twins because he hates their codependency. Pretty soon Connor notices that his brother is starting to change. Although he's trying to be a good son -and- a good brother, the older MacManus has to choose. gen for now
1. Chapter 1 Sleeping

New fic! I've always wanted to write kiddy!saints. Kind of AUish, since I invented a stepfather and them and their mother living with him in America.  
By the end of the fic the will end up in Boston. Apart from that? No idea where this story is heading for now. :D

* * *

**Refuge**  
Chapter 1 - Sleeping

* * *

When he heard the gentle _tap tap tap_ coming from the other side of the door to his room Connor let out a gentle sigh.  
He raised his head to see what time it was. _2:34am. _The blonde sighed once more and turned on his back.  
The gentle _tap tap_ came closer and closer until it stopped and was replaced with the creaking of the door.  
The older MacManus shook his head and waited for the intruder to say something.

"Connor?" he heard his twin whisper after a while and rolled his eyes. His sibling just stood there and waited.  
Connor liked this sort of game, where he pretended that he was asleep just to annoy his younger half.

"Conn?" Murphy whispered once more, this time louder.

"What?" he finally answered and looked up. The other twin just stood there in his pyjamas, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the next.  
He turned around to look over his shoulder for a moment, then he looked back at his brother. "Connor?" he said again and the older twin sat up.

"I already said "_what_", didn' I? Ye deaf or what?" he growled, his voice thick with his Irish accent. It was worse during the night. For one  
because he was way too tired to concentrate on the way he pronounced words, and also because Peter, their stepfather, wasn't there to  
correct him anyway. Murphy just stood there and folded his arms behind his back. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Connor for a while.

"Can't sleep." he finally said and Connor raised an eyebrow.

"And what do ye expect me ta do about it? 's not like we can play now. We gotta go ta school tamarrow and.."

"Can I sleep with ye?" the darkhaired twin interrupted his brother and the blonde just stared at him.

"Ye know Peter doesn' want tha" he murmured and Murphy growled.

"Well fuck 'im, I don't care wha tha asshole wants. He's not da."

Connor narrowed his eyes.

"Watch yer tongue." he said and was surprised how much he sounded like his mother. Murphy just stood there and waited and the way  
he kept staring at him, with his childish blue eyes and messy bed hair...Connor could feel his determination fall apart.  
He chewed on his lips just like his younger half and sighed.

"Alright. Come 'ere." he said and Murphy grinned. He started running and jumped on Connor's bed.  
The blonde twin got up to check the hallway in the meantime. He saw that the door to their ma's and Peter's room was still closed.  
It was quiet apart from the noise outside. He closed the door behind him and turned around to look at his brother who was lying in his bed,  
covers up to his chin and grinning like father christmas. Connor folded his arms and crooked an eyebrow.

"How old are ye again?" he asked and Murphy chuckled.

"Just about yer age." he answered and Connor grinned.

"Damn right _just about me age_. I mean with me coming out first.." he said and walked back to his bed.

Murphy growled and threw a pillow at him. "Fuck ye, I'm te older one."

The blonde twin lay down next to his younger half and slid under the covers.  
"Aye, cos big brothers need ta sleep with their little brothers cos they're afraid af te dark."

Murphy boxed his shoulder and Connor kicked back.  
"Fuck ye, I ain't afraid af te dark!" he protested and they both froze when they heard a noise down the hall. Both twins listened for a while,  
then Murphy looked at Connor who sighed and relaxed. The twins looked at each other. It wasn't the first time that the older twin noticed  
that they didn't really look alike anymore. At some point Murphy's hair had started to get darker and darker. Now it was almost black.  
Even their skintones were slightly different. Connor just needed to step out into the sun and he'd get a healthy tan, whereas Murphy stayed  
pale all the way through. Sometimes he would look so pale, and his dark hair wouldn't exactly improve that, that he looked like he was sick.  
His brother loved to call him names because of that all the time. But he really just did that to hide the fact that it was driving him insane.  
He hated how not only their stepfather was trying to seperate them, but also nature.

"Connor?" Murphy asked again and his brother rolled his eyes.

"What is it now?"

"Do ye really not want me ta sleep with ye anymore or is it just cos af Peter?"

Connor looked at him and frowned.  
"Do ye really need ta ask me tha?"

When Murphy nodded his twin thanked him with a slap on the back of his head.  
"Cos af Peter af course, dickhead."

"Ow!" the other complained and pouted. Connor snorted and ruffled his hair forcefully.

"Yer here now, aren't ye?" he added and Murphy nodded.

"But ye better leave in te mornin, before he gets up."

"Aye, I don't need any af his lectures again."

They both sighed when they remembered how much their stepfather "loved" it when they slept in a bed together. Since the day they'd both  
turned 12, Peter had insisted on them having their own seperate rooms. He had moved all his belongings out of his old home office and made  
it Murphy's room. Of course, most siblings would have been happy to get their own respective rooms. The MacManus twins, however, felt quite  
different about it. For the past 12 years they had shared the same womb, the same crib and the same bed and now a man that wasn't even their  
father expected them to change now? At first they had tried to sleep in the same bed nevertheless, but Peter Mills was a very strict, religious man.  
Even worse, a teacher, who insisted that his "students" learned how to behave and act their age. Sleeping in the same bed with your 12 year old  
brother was not considered "appropriate", which was why he had spent several nights carrying either Connor or Murphy back to their own rooms.  
Connor put a hand on his younger half's chest to feel his heartbeat. Their hearts weren't beating in the same rhythm,  
no matter how hard he wanted them to.

"Ye should sleep now Murph. 'm here now."

The angry frown wouldn't disappear though.

"We should just tell 'im ta go an fuck himself. Tell him tha we ain't listenin ta his stupid rules anyway."  
Murphy just growled and Connor shook his head.

"We'd just make it worse. Besides, ma loves him."

"Well, she shouldn't love 'im more than us Connor"  
the younger answered and turned on his back to fold his arms over his chest.

"Don' be such a hothead Murph. 's just sleepin after all."

"No, it ain't just about sleepin! 'm tellin ye, he's trying ta seperate us."

Connor chuckled and tried to calm his brother down. He wrapped an arm and leg around him and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Well, let 'im try. Besides, he won't seperate us. No one can, aye?"

Murphy shifted his head to look at his brother. "Promise?"

Connor smirked and nodded.  
"Promise. Now shut yer hole and sleep, ye dickhead."

The younger smiled happily when he realized that they had made yet another promise, another secret that stayed between them.  
He was also happy that no matter how hard Peter tried, Connor was always on his side, that his brother would always give in to his needs  
instead of their stepfather's demands. Murphy snuggled up to Connor's chest until they felt comfortable enough with the position they were in.  
Sooner or later it would be problematic anyway, because they weren't exactly getting smaller with age. But right now he didn't need to worry about  
any of that, the future, Peter, all the things and people that tried to seperate them. All that didn't matter for now, because he had done it again.  
Another night they were _safe_ because they were _together_.


	2. Chapter 2 Parenting

New chapter! Oh I'm loving it. Writing kiddy!Saints is so much fun. And god, Peter is such a prick. HA.

* * *

**Refuge**  
Chapter 2 - Parenting

* * *

The loud beeping of the alarm woke the twins up.  
Both Connor and Murphy startled and shifted, and when Connor saw what time it was and that his twin was _still_ lying in bed with him it made him curse.

"Fuck, Murph. Murph!"

The darkhaired twin had turned his back on him by now and tried to sleep on.

"Five minutes" he murmured, but Connor placed his hands on his shoulder and started shaking him.

"No, we don't have five fuckin minutes, ye know that Peter could come here any minute and when he sees us he's gonna freak out again!"

Murphy just groaned and shook his head. He was still half asleep and put the pillow on top of his head. "So what, let 'im."

Connor grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. He turned his head when he heard footsteps down the hall.  
Without a second thought he pushed his twin off his bed and tried to make it look like he had been sleeping all alone in there.  
Murphy was lying on the ground and rubbed his ellbow.

"Ow, that fuckin hurt Connor!" he complained and sat up. His twin lay back down on his bed and grabbed a school book from the nightstand.  
He opened it and pretended he was reading. Right then Peter chose to enter the room and raised an eyebrow when he saw Murphy sitting on the floor.  
The darkhaired twin looked at his stepfather in surprise and swallowed.

"I..." he began but Peter wouldn't let him finish.

"What are you doing here Murphy? Have you been sleeping with Connor again?"  
He looked at both twins and it became pretty obvious that he was angry.

"Well, I.."

"No, Murph got up early today because he wanted to go through our maths homework once more before we go to school.  
He wasn't sure about that one problem and asked me ta explain it ta 'im"  
Connor interrupted his younger half and tried his best to maintain his American accent.

"I'm sure you mean he wanted you _to_ explain it _to_ him" Peter corrected his stepson, which made the blonde twin nod eagerly.

"Aye..I mean yes."

Murphy rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why Connor was so obedient and took all this _shit_ from Peter.  
He regretted his eyeroll when he saw the look his stepfather was giving him.

"It's nice to see you getting up early for once, but I'm pretty sure that if you spent less time running about in the backyard and climbing trees  
and more time actually doing something for school, then you wouldn't need to ask your brother for help all the time."

"Climbin trees's wha normal kids do."  
Murphy murmured and Connor looked at him.

"Murph." he hissed but his younger half ignored him. Peter folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you revise earlier? I do not appreciate that you're dragging your brother out of bed early. _Normal kids_ need to sleep Murphy."

"It's okay. I was awake anyway. Is Ma out of bed?"  
Connor said before Murphy could respond and make things even worse. The younger twin was still sitting on the floor and gave Peter a death glare.  
As soon as their stepfather was looking at Connor and told him that their mother was in the kitchen making them breakfast, the darkhaired brother  
let his head drop and started to play with a slack thread that was sticking out of his sock. He was both angry and sad because of how Peter was treating him,  
and that he obviously wasn't his favourite. Their stepfather left Connor's room and told them to hurry up and get ready for breakfast  
and once the door was closed again the blonde twin got out of his bed and looked at his brother.

"Murph?" he asked quietly when he saw how upset his younger half looked. Murphy shifted and tugged on his sock.

"Fuckin hate 'im." he murmured and Connor sat down opposite him.

"I know. He's just tryin ta make us good students though, Murph."

"'m not stupid. Ye shouldn't have told him that lie. 's nat true. I understood our homework."

"I just didn't want him ta lock us up in our rooms again and ferbid us ta talk because af te sleepin thing.  
Besides, imagine how proud he and Ma'll be when they see that te teacher liked yer homework."

Murphy got up and growled.  
"Doesn't give a shit about me doing something good. It's always just about ye and yer school things."

"Well, then 'm gonna give tem te wrong answers."  
Connor suggested and got up as well. Murphy turned his head and looked at his brother.

"But that's stupid. Ye _know _te right answers."

"I don't care."  
The blonde grinned at his brother but Murphy didn't look happy about it.

"Don't need yer stupid charity Connor. I can do this alone" he said and left the room to get dressed. Connor watched him leave and stared at his reflection  
in the mirror of his cubboard. There he stood, scrawny and boyish with pants of his pyjama ending somewhere between his knees and ankles.  
He could almost hear his mother complaining about how fast _he _was growing now, whereas Murphy was still a bit behind. His clothes still fit after all.  
Connor had always been first. He had been the first to lose his baby teeth, the first to grow out of his clothes... He had also been the first  
and only one of them to steal Peter's heart. It was always him, and right now that made him angry. His short pants made him angry.  
He growled, pulled them down and stepped out of them only to throw them across his room.

* * *

The twins got downstairs to have breakfast. Murphy was still a bit grumpy, but as soon as they entered the kitchen their mood changed.  
Their mother was standing by the fridge when they entered, and when she saw her sons she started grinning and put her hands on her hips.

"Now, there's me boys" she greeted them and Connor smilled happily.

"Morning Ma."  
He turned his head to search the kitchen and was relieved to see that Peter wasn't there.

"Where's Peter?"  
Murphy growled and sat down on a chair. Their mother raised an eyebrow and turned around to close the fridge.

"_Da'_s left early."

She turned around with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Both Connor and Murphy raised an eyebrow. The older twin grinned,  
the younger just looked annoyed. Connor loved it when it was just them and their mother. Because she didn't give a crap about the way  
they pronounced things, because she didn't give a crap about anything they did since she loved them how they were. Their mother was a simple  
and cheery woman, and they just utterly utterly adored her. Annabelle looked at her youngest child and frowned.

"'s matter with ye Murphy?"

Murphy was still angry and wouldn't answer her, so she came closer and looked at him. She wouldn't stop staring at him for quite a couple of minutes,  
and Connor just watched them with an amused smirk on his face.

"Dear lord, what have ye got there, kiddo." she said and widened her eyes. Murphy did the same and touched his face.

"What?Where?"

"Right there.." Their mother pointed at his left cheek. The younger MacManus rubbed it and looked worried.

"What? What is it Ma?"

Suddenly she grabbed his nose and pulled it.

"Looks like a snotface!" she shouted and started laughing. The woman turned around and took a sip of whiskey and Connor started giggling as well.  
Murphy looked even more angry because his brother and mother wouldn't stop laughing at him, but after a couple of minutes of trying to be mad  
at them he just ended up laughing as well. Both he and his twin grabbed their sandwiches and started eating.  
Annabelle poured coffee in her mug and added a decent amount of whiskey to it.

"Did ye do yer homework boys?" she asked and both brothers nodded.

"Aye."

"Did ye help Connor with his French Murphy?"

"Oui" the younger answered proudly and smiled at his twin.

"And ye Connor? Murph doin better in Italian?"

"Si."

Their mother turned around, sipped on her coffee and smiled.

"Well, 'm proudda ye boys. So is yer Da."

Murphy's face fell as soon as he heard the word "Da". He looked at his sandwich and started playing with his lettuce. Connor looked at his brother  
and swallowed. Their mother was busy washing up and didn't see the look on Murphy's face, so he thought it was his job to say something.

"Ma?" he asked and his brother looked up.

Their mother searched an old can and let out a triumphant "Ha!" when she found the cigarette pack she had put in there to hide it from her new life partner.  
She lit a cigarette and nodded.

"Aye?"

"I..." he looked at Murphy who shook his head.

"We wanted ta talk ta ye about Peter."

His younger half rolled his eyes and stared at his sandwich again. Their mother sighed and let her head drop.

"Nat again Connor."

"He's mean. He isn't nice ta Murphy." the older protested and their mother turned around to look at them.  
She folded her arms and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Well, he told me tha Murphy ain't nice ta him either. I told ye boys ta respect te man. He's yer Da now. Better than yer real Da any day,  
so he deservers yer respect."

"Me Da wouldn't tell me I'm nat normal!" Murphy spat and both Connor and his mother looked at him in surprise.

"All he ever does is be nice ta Connor, Ma, but me? He hates me. He says 'm nat as smart as Connor, nat as good as Connor, all te time!  
And he doesn't want us ta be tagether, he doesn' accept that we're twins!"

"Yer nat worse than Connor, Murphy. Yer my boys and yer right, yer twins. Yer both equal.  
Didn't carry ye two little shits in me belly at te same time fer nothing, boy."

Both kids cringed at the thought of hearing their mother's stories about their birth yet again.

"Maaa." they complained and Annabelle smirked.

"'s long as ye know yer tagether and just te same, ye don't have ta worry boys, aye? But ye gotta grow up an be strong.  
Don' be such a fuckin baby Murphy. Ye really think yer Ma would want ye ta be unhappy? Ye gotta understand that ye need a father.  
Now, grab yer sandwiches, school's waitin."

They knew that their mother hated to talk about their animosity towards their stepfather, so Connor sighed and Murphy growled. They knew it was hopeless. The twins got up to get their coats and bags, kissed their mother on the cheek and left to go to school.  
Back to school bullies and boring lessons, back to Peter's world.


	3. Chapter 3 The Pact

**Refuge**  
Chapter Three - The Pact

* * *

Tuesday was one of those days where they didn't have the same classes.  
Their mother had insisted that Murphy learned French whereas Connor was supposed to learn Russian. This way they could learn both languages  
and teach each other. The playground next to their school was the place where they usually met up after classes, and when the Connor finally left  
the building he saw that his twin was already there. He was sitting on one of the swings and stared at his feet.  
The older twin frowned and made his way to the playground. He sat down next to his brother and started swinging.

"What's te matter with ye, dickhead?" he asked after a while and looked at Murphy, but he wouldn't look up.  
He just shrugged and kept playing with his fingers. Connor stopped swinging and stared at his twin.

"Murph?"

"Mr Evans gave me extra homework cos Peter told him about my 'maths problem'" the younger murmured and Connor just stared at him.

"Asshole told 'im bullshit like I'm too stupid ta get it and that even ye couldn't explain it ta me and that he should give me more homework til I get it."

"That's bullshit" his twin growled and Murphy just shrugged.

"Did ye tell Mr Evans that it's bullshit?"

His younger half nodded.

"Aye, but he wouldn't listen, he just listened ta Peter."

Connor got up and folded his arms.

"Come on, let's go home. We gotta tell Ma."

Murphy shook his head and snorted.  
"'m not fuckin five anymore. I don't have ta go and tell Ma everything."

"But that's fuckin unfair Murph!"

His brother wouldn't answer and got up from the swing. Then he put his hands in his pockets and started walking. Connor went after him.

"Well then gimme yer homework and I'll do it fer ye. 's my fault Peter started that bullshit anyway, I mean 't was my idea with the whole problem."

Murphy kicked a branch away and growled.

"Stop fuckin pettin me Connor. That's te reason shit with Peter gets worse all te time."

His twin shoved him. "'m nat fuckin pettin ye, I'm lookin after ye, 's what big brothers do fer their little brothers!"

Murphy looked up and glared at him.

"Yer nat my big brother" he said matter of factly, and when he wouldn't get into a fight with Connor and just looked at him like _that_,  
it made his twin a bit scared. Scared that maybe Peter's whole brainwashing thing was starting to work. _ 'm tellin ye, he's trying ta seperate us.  
_The blonde chewed on his lips and eyed his brother, then he nudged his shoulder and sighed.

"Ok, yer te big brother fer a while then, aye? Tell ye what, we're gonna go home and do our homework.  
There yer gonna give me yer extra maths stuff and I'm gonna do it _with _ye."

Murphy narrowed his eyes and wanted to say something but his brother hushed him.

"Nah, before ye start fuckin complainin again, I mean ye do te whole thing on yer own, but I'm gonna do te same.  
Can't do me any harm ta do some extra work as well, aye?"

His younger half and seemed to be unsure about the whole thing, then he nodded and started to smile a bit.

"Aye, that's okay." he said quietly and Connor beamed at him. He ruffled his twin's black hair and started running.

"Come on now, te one who gets home last is a massive dickhead!"

* * *

Peter was away for pretty much the whole day because of some school conference, so Murphy calmed down pretty soon.  
They spent the rest of the day doing their homework and playing bandits in their backyard, and started laughing when they saw that  
their mother had fallen asleep on her chair in the kitchen.

"Conn, are ye fuckin crazy!"  
Murphy whispered and started giggling when his brother entered the kitchen and went for the shelf where their mother kept her booze.  
Connor snickered and tiptoed his way through the kitchen, passing his snoring mother. Once he had successfully reached the shelf  
the blonde grinned at his twin and gave him a double thumbs up.

"Connor, really, what if she wakes up?" his younger half asked and looked at his mother nervously.  
She suddenly stopped snoring and both twins froze, but Annabelle MacManus just shifted a bit and started snorring again. Connor covered his mouth  
to muffle his giggles. He then grabbed one of the chairs and moved it right under the shelf. The blonde looked at his snoring mother once more,  
then he climbed on the chair and grabbed one of the small bottles from the shelf. He didn't want it to be too obvious, so he moved the other bottles  
until it didn't look like anything was missing. He turned around and grinned at his twin, shaking the small bottle in his hands.  
Murphy giggled and animated him to hurry up.

"Fuckin hurry before she wakes up!"  
The blonde started dancing on the chair just to tease his younger half a bit more, then he got down and put the chair back.  
He cursed when it made a loud creaking noise, but even that wouldn't wake their mother up.

"Connor!" Murphy demanded and his twin gave in. They hurried out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs with a triumphant giggle.  
The younger kept trying to get the bottle, but Connor kept it out of his reach until they were in his room and the door was closed shut behind them.

"Are ye sure about tha?" Murphy asked and froze.  
Connor sat down on his bed and grinned at the small bottle of whiskey he had just stolen.

"What now, yer gonna chicken out? Ye gonna be a baby about it? I thought ye were te big brother?" the blonde twin asked and grinned at his brother.  
Murphy narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Fuck ye."

He approached his brother and sat down on the bed next to him. He wanted to grab the bottle, but Connor wouldn't let him take it.  
He put his hand up in the air so Murphy couldn't reach it.

"Murphy's a wimp, who's too scared af Ma, no wonder she calls him snotface!" he started singing and laughing, which made his younger half angry.  
He started punching Connor and got up to grab the bottle.

"Fuck ye!" he spat and opened it, then he took a sip and started coughing and pulled a face which made Connor laugh even more.  
The blonde leaned over and laughed until there were tears in his eyes. Murphy wouldn't stop coughing.

"Such a fuckin wimp!" Connor giggled, grabbed the bottle and took a sip as well. Much to his surprise he didn't react any different.  
He started coughing and gasping for air because _damn_, that stuff burned in his throat like cough medicine.

Murphy wouldn't disappoint him and started laughing just as hard.

"Connor is a wimp!" he sang and hit his twin's back forcefully to help him get over his coughing fit. Connor growled and boxed back.

"Ow don't hit me tha fuckin hard, ye asshole!" he complained and boxed his twin's shoulder, which made Murphy wince and rub it.  
They both calmed down after a while and stared at the bottle in their hands.

"Why would Ma drink that? Fuckin hurts.." Murphy murmured and Connor lifted the bottle up to see how much whiskey was in there.  
He remembered that it took their mother less than a couple of minutes to empty such a small bottle. Now that he looked at it he felt like it would  
take them years to down that _pure acid_. The blonde shrugged and took another careful sip. He ended up coughing again, but this time it wasn't so bad.

"Apparently it is cool. All te grownups drink it. Ye see them everywhere, even in school. "  
He handed the bottle to Murphy and watched him drink. His younger half frowned when he was done.

"Peter doesn't."

Connor snorted. "Aye, Peter isn't cool or grown up. Peter is a dickhead."

Murphy grinned and nodded. "Aye, Peter is a dickhead."

For a while they didn't say anything and took a couple of sips from the bottle, but not much since it was way too hard for them.  
They both had their reasons. Connor because he wanted to prove that he was the older brother, Murphy because he wanted to rebel against Peter,  
against everyone. And of course they did it because everyone else was doing it, including their own mother.

"Murph?" Connor asked after a while and Murphy wiped his mouth.

"Aye?"

"Am I really nat yer big brother?"

His younger half frowned.

"I don't know, ye have ta ask Ma."

Connor shook his head and looked at his twin.

"I mean, do ye really not want me ta be yer big brother?"

Murphy chewed on his lower lip and frowned. He didn't really know what to say. Of course, there was no way he would give in now,  
it was a never ending fight between them after all, but that look on Connor's face made him hesitate. And now that he thought about it...  
Sometimes he really wanted a big brother. Someone who protected him and kicked Peter's ass.

"Sometimes" he murmured and his brother looked away.

"Oh."

Murphy sighed and gave him the bottle. "Why?"

His brother sighed.

"I really wanna be yer big brother, ye know?It upset me when ye said that taday."

Murphy looked at him for a while, then he nodded.

"How about we take turns every once in a while? Whenever someone needs a big brother.." he suggested and Connor nodded eagerly.

"Aye."

They didn't speak for a while until the blonde looked at his twin again.

"'s nat because I want ta mock ye or anything. I mean, af course, it's fun ta call ye babyface or snotface every time.."

Murphy boxed him and growled. "'m no fuckin babyface!"

"..I'm just scared" Connor admitted and his twin froze.

"What?"

The older brother nodded and looked away.

"Scared that Peter manages ta seperate us. I just wanna protect ye, tha's all."

Murphy snorted and took another sip from their bottle. "No one can fuckin seperate us."

Connor suddenly turned around so he was facing his twin. He offered him his hand, which made Murphy frown.

"Let's make that a pact" the blonde demanded and his younger half frowned even more.

"What?"

"We're gonna promise that no one will ever fuckin seperate us. We will always be tagether. Always Connor and Murphy."

Murphy stared at his twin's hand, then he looked up.

"Shouldn't we seal it with blood or something? Like, blood brothers?"

Connor snorted and hit the back of his twin's head.

"We're fuckin twins Murph, we got te same blood anyway."

"Aye, but still. Blood makes it..stronger. I demand it ta be sealed with blood now. Yer fault, ye started it."

They looked at each other for a while, then Connor gave in and got up.

"Alright, what fuckin ever."

He searched his desk until he found a pin. He showed it to his brother and grinned.

"How about that?"

Murphy grinned back and nodded. Connor sat back down on his bed and grabbed his brother's right hand.

"Gimme yer thumb" he demanded and Murphy obeyed.

"On three" Connor said and his brother nodded.

"Three.."

The blonde pricked his twin's thumb and made him bleed. Murphy shrieked in surprise and pulled it back.

"Ow, ye fucker! Ye said three!" he complained and sucked his thumb. Connor giggled.

"Well, I did say three, didn' I?"

His twin hit his shoulder and grabbed the needle. Without a warning he pricked Connor even harder, which made his brother yelp.

"Are ye fuckin nuts?!"

He shook his hand and hissed.

"I think ye fuckin hit te bone, ye fucker!" he complained and boxed Murphy's chest. His younger half started cackling.

"Ye gonna be a baby about it?" he asked and grinned at his twin. Connor sucked his thumb and started grinning as well.  
He shoved his brother and sighed.

"Dickhead."

The blonde pointed his bleeding thumb at his brother.

"Come on now" he demanded and Murphy nodded.

"I promise that 'm gonna stay with ye ferever" the darkhaired twin declared and Connor nodded.

"Aye, and that no one will ever seperate us.."

"Not Peter."

"Definitively nat Peter."

Their thumbs were just about to touch when Connor started grinning.

"...and that I am te older brother and will look after ye, my little brother."

He added and their thumbs touched. Their blood mixed and the pact was sealed. Murphy glared at his brother.

"Connor!" he complained and started punching and kicking his twin who tried to get away and started laughing.

"Ye fuckin asshole, ye betrayed me! Ye fuckin used te pact against me!"

"I didn't! I was just addin a few things." Connor giggled and Murphy sucked and licked his thumb.

"Take it fuckin back!"

His twin grinned and shrugged. "Sorry Murph, but it's sealed."

"Ye fuckin asshole! Yer nat te older brother! Connor, we fuckin agreed on something else!"

When Connor saw how upset Murphy really was because of his "betrayal" he decided to give his younger half a break.  
He got up to get them two tissues.

"Alright. 'm takin te older thing back. But not te other part af that sentence. I _will _look after ye."

"But yer nat the older!"

"But I'm nat the older. But neither are ye."

Murphy got up and growled. "'m gonna ask Ma now."

"Are ye fuckin mental, ye want her ta smell that we just fuckin drank some af her stuff? Go brush yer teeth first."

The darkhaired twin raised an eyebrow.

"Yer nat Ma, ye can't force me ta do anything."

"I can still take my takin back back and declare our pact as.."

"Oh fuck ye Connor!" Murphy growled and left the room to brush his teeth.  
His brother started laughing. He was proud of himself that he finally had something to make his twin do stuff, and he was also happy and relieved  
because of their pact. He chuckled and looked at the red dot on his thumb. No one could take that away from them. He sure wouldn't break it,  
and he knew that his twin wouldn't break it either. Connor sighed and got his pyjamas, then he followed Murphy to go and brush his teeth as well.


End file.
